Betrayal of Fate
Betrayal of Fate '''is a 2.0 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Weoweoteo and Xcy-7. Recently, the level was added in the official forums list, being in Top 2, which kicked Phobos out of its place (BoF itself was later replaced by Sakupen Hell). However, it was now moved to 18th place. The level is currently infamous for its notorious amount of timings, memorization, and several hard dual segments. It is currently #48 on the Official Geometry Dash Demon List, above Bloodbath (#49) and below Blade of Justice (#47). Gameplay The level starts off with a quite difficult half speed ship sequence that features moving straight fly, several gravity portals and tight spaces all throughout. After this, the speed gets faster as you enter a long semi-straight flying sequence with darkened edges to obscure the vision and make it harder to see what is coming up. At the end there is a small auto and a pink orb to hit as the player turns into a cube and go through a teleportation portal. This portal takes you to a cube section that features jump orbs that sync to the music followed by a tight wave segment and a short UFO segment, again syncing to the beat of the song. Another cube section comes next with even more synced orbs to hit. It ends wit an auto section with a single yellow orb to hit before going into a mini ball segment. This ball segment has some insanely tight spike spaces and requires near perfect timing. About halfway through, you enter an invisible mirror portal and proceed to do even more ball timings, this time with some orbs as well making it a bit easier. There is also a short auto before entering the next game-mode; a dual wave. This wave is extreme and of decent length, but slow, and it also contains the first coin to be collected. Coming up is a triple speed cube with some hard timings and a string of green orbs before going into an auto section featuring a text saying "Fate Awaits You...". Up next is one of the most well-known parts of the entire level; the infamous half speed memory UFO segment. This part is entirely memorization and contains a ":)" at the very beginning, spikes on the top and bottom along with a large flashing cross in the background. Next up is a narrow wave with a bunch of gravity portals and some decoration following the icon as it moves. A short memorization-cube comes next and then a mini ball segment with more timing and memorization. Coming up is a cube section with some timing involving blue jump orbs and even more memory. The second coin can also be found here at the end of the segment. Next up is another part which is '''entirely memorization. The player enters a decently long cube section with no background or design, although the blocks are "moving" in a square pattern during the whole part. Halfway through, the screen goes completely black and the player has to remember when to jump completely on his/her own. After this, another long flying section appears which later turns into a wave with lots of gears to avoid, and lastly a ball with a few timing switches. The final section is up which is a very tight wave with a couple of gravity portals on the way as the player proceeds to do one last triple jump to which the level ends with the player collecting a free coin and the creator's names showing up right before the level ends. Trivia * The level is listed as "''Possibly Hacked" ''in the Official Forums List, because Weoweoteo didn't record a verification of the level. * Due to lack of verification evidence, a lot of people speculated that the level was hacked. Weoweoteo is now trying to rebeat this level on his stream for legitimate verification. Fails *Molni crashed at 98%. *Mactanow crashed at 98%. *GoodSmile crashed at 97%. *SrGuillester crashed at 97%. *Sunix crashed at 90%. Walkthrough .]] Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:2.0 LevelsCategory:CollaborationsCategory:Levels with user coinsCategory:Levels with silver user coins Category:Featured Levels Category:Hacked Levels Category:XL Levels